Best Kept Secret
by SkitzStar
Summary: The beginning of an interesting relationship. First fic of the "Best Kept Secret" universe. Ronon/Elizabeth, semiconsensual. SPOILERS.


_Author's Note:_ Originally published on LiveJournal in November 2008. Part of the Best Kept Secret series. Please review and check my profile for updates.

**Spoilers!** "Runner," "Duet" (several scenes are taken directly from "Duet")

* * *

When the big man with the dreadlocks first walked through the Stargate and entered Atlantis, Elizabeth's first thought was, _Wow, he's hot._

Her second thought was, _I shouldn't be thinking about that_, because the look in his eyes when he saw her face was subtly predatory. Maybe he hadn't seen her expression, but then again, maybe he had.

It didn't matter, Elizabeth decided, right then and there. Just because he looked like the kind of man who would take what he wanted didn't mean he was going to, or even that she was what he wanted. Still, she couldn't help but suppress a small shiver as she walked back up to her office without a word to the team.

The next time she saw him, it was to show him the ruins of his homeworld on the video screen. He didn't look at her at all at first, and she started to believe that she was safe, but as he was leaving, he shot her a meaningful glance that sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.

* * *

"He's very… intimidating," she said to Teyla when the Athosian woman came to see her. "What did you say he was?"

"A Runner for the Wraith. He was hunted for sport, or perhaps training."

"Or both," said Elizabeth.

Teyla nodded. "I am sure that the experience has affected him greatly. He has not had a lot of interaction with people since his capture; that is why he seems so…"

"Antisocial?" Elizabeth supplied. "Well, it still makes me nervous. I'm going to keep him under guard for the time being."

"As you should." Teyla bowed her head. "Elizabeth, I would be careful not to underestimate this man. He may be on our side, but he is… dangerous."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Elizabeth.

* * *

John's view of Ronon Dex was rather different, as Elizabeth found out a few days later.

"I think we should keep him." John's face was earnest.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, John," Elizabeth said warily.

"Elizabeth, you've gotta see this guy in action," said John, with an intensity that was unusual for him. "He is an incredible shot. None of my guys can beat him in a fight, _and_ he's ex-military."

"Not a military on Earth."

"The guy's got no place to go," John pointed out.

Elizabeth frowned. "You're not just being charitable?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. And I think he'd make a great addition to my team," John added, causing Elizabeth to blink at him.

"We don't know _anything_ about him!" she protested.

"Well, what's there to know?"

"Well, _anything_ would be helpful," said Elizabeth darkly. "He's not very forthcoming."

"He's been on the run from the Wraith for the past seven years," John reminded her. "What do you expect? Listen, just talk to the guy. You owe him that at least."

* * *

That was how she found herself outside the gym, staring at the door and listening to the sounds of people beating each other up behind it.

_Or Ronon beating everyone else up_, she thought wryly, and reached to open the door as she heard a lull in the action.

Ronon was standing with a knife to the throat of one of the soldiers. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth spoke. "Ronon, could I have a word?"

"Here," said the big man, passing off the knife and approaching Elizabeth. She had to fight not to take a step back when she saw that look in his eyes again, the same one she'd seen when they first met.

Swallowing, she said, "I understand Colonel Sheppard extended an invitation to you to join his team."

"Yeah, he did." Ronon's eyes were locked on hers, and the shadow of a smile was on his lips.

"Well," and Elizabeth gave him a smile of her own, trying to seem distant but not _too_ distant, "he was supposed to speak to me about that first."

"Okay," said Ronon simply.

When he didn't say anything else, Elizabeth continued hesitantly, "Look, it's not that I don't trust you, or value any contributions you may have to make," and she knew she was babbling now, but she couldn't stop herself, "or that you _will_ make if you do join us –" She stopped and drew a breath. "It's just it is a rather big decision."

Ronon didn't say anything, just gazed at her. Elizabeth blinked rapidly a few times.

"So how do _you_ feel?" she asked finally.

"I'm thinking about it," Ronon replied. His eyes did not leave her face.

"Okay. Good," Elizabeth said breathily. "Well, I'm thinking about it too. So I guess we'll just keep in touch, then?"

That was a mistake to say, and she almost did step back as she saw the triumph in Ronon's eyes. This wasn't just a conversation about staying or leaving, and she'd just given him an invitation to do… whatever it was he wanted to do.

For some reason, Elizabeth wasn't sure she was going to like it.

* * *

She spent the rest of the day half expecting him to barge in on her, when she wasn't worrying about the current crisis, but he didn't. What she did encounter was John, who was far too eager to have Ronon on his team.

"I knew you'd say yes!" he crowed.

"I haven't said yes," said Elizabeth dryly.

"Well, you were about to," John defended himself.

Elizabeth paused for a long moment, not sure if she should do this. _But if I don't, will it stop Ronon from doing whatever he's going to do – if indeed he plans to do anything at all besides freak me out?_

"Yes," she said at last.

* * *

By the time night rolled around and the crisis was averted, Elizabeth was starting to think that maybe she was just being paranoid. She hadn't even seen Ronon since her talk with him in the gym, let alone been accosted by him.

As a result, she was caught off guard when the chimes sounded at her door, and she opened it before realizing that it might be a bad idea.

"Hey," said Ronon, stepping into her room before she could react.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth demanded, instantly defensive. "How did you find my quarters?"

"I asked a guard where you were," he replied, jerking a thumb at the open doorway and glancing back at it. "He told me."

Elizabeth opened and closed her mouth. There was nothing she could say to that – of course they'd direct him here, if he said he had to talk to her about something – so she stiffened her spine and locked her hands behind her back, making an effort to regain her composure. "You didn't answer my first question. Why are you here?"

Ronon turned around and waved a hand over the door panel, and the door slid shut. "You know why I'm here."

Elizabeth made to open the door again, but he caught her wrist. "In that case, I think you should leave," she said firmly.

"Why?" Ronon stared her down when she met his gaze.

She steeled herself and maintained the eye contact. "This isn't how things work around here. I'm not sure exactly what you had in mind, but whatever it is, it isn't appropriate."

"How do you know, if you don't know exactly what it is?" Ronon's tone was teasing.

"Why don't you tell me exactly what it is?" Elizabeth shot back, refusing to rise to his bait.

Ronon smirked, just a little bit. "Okay. Sex."

"See, that's not appropriate," Elizabeth said stiffly, but her nerves were on fire – whether from excitement or alarm, she wasn't sure.

"I like you. You like me back. Where I come from, that's a good enough reason for sex."

"Where I come from, one-night stands are looked down upon," Elizabeth said harshly. "Most people start with _dating_."

"What's dating?" said Ronon. "And who says it'd just be one night?" When Elizabeth gaped at him, he continued, "It's been seven years since I had a relationship. Why shouldn't I?"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have a relationship, although what you're talking about sounds more like a fuck buddy than anything else," Elizabeth retorted. "I'm _saying_ I'm not the person to have it with."

Ronon tugged on the wrist that he was still holding, grinning at her. "What, you don't think I'm attractive?"

"Well –" She'd be lying to deny it, so she stumbled over her words for a moment. "That's not the point."

"What is the point?"

Before she could respond, Ronon had stepped across the short distance between them and covered her lips with his. The kiss was passionate but brief, and Elizabeth had to stand there for a moment, regaining her breath.

"The point," she said at last, pulling her wrist out of his grip and glaring at him, "is that I am the leader of this expedition. If you're going to be on Colonel Sheppard's team, that means working for me. And I can't afford to have that kind of a relationship with someone who's supposed to follow _my_ orders."

Ronon took both her wrists in a firm grip that she struggled against fruitlessly. "I still don't see what the problem is," he murmured, going for her lips again.

Elizabeth turned her head aside, so that he caught her ear instead. "What if I don't want to have sex with you?" she insisted.

He gnawed on her ear for a moment, until her breath was coming in gasps. "I wouldn't believe you," he whispered. "You sure aren't acting like you don't want it."

"There's a difference between wanting it _physically_ and –" Elizabeth began, but he kissed her again on the lips before she could finish or turn away again.

Then she was being backed up against the wall, his erection pressing into her stomach. He clamped her wrists to the wall on either side of her body, holding them there firmly with his hands, and started to slide his tongue against her lips, obviously seeking entrance.

She refused to open her mouth, and at last his mouth was separated from hers.

"Come on," Ronon whispered breathlessly, grinning at her in a _very_ predatory manner. "You know you want it."

Elizabeth shook her head, but she was trembling. _Okay, so maybe I do_, she thought desperately, _but I really, really shouldn't let him do this._

Ronon started to mouth at her jaw, nipping just a little bit and keeping her pinned to the wall with his hands and body. She struggled for a moment, then gasped and bit back a moan as he found the most sensitive part of her neck.

"Ahh," he breathed into her ear, before starting to work at her neck with his lips and teeth. He kept at it until she was practically thrusting against him, breathing heavily.

This time, she opened her mouth when he returned to it, her thoughts scattered and her eyes unfocused. He released her wrists and slid his hands down to her waist, toying with the bottom of her shirt, and grinning when she arched into him instead of pushing his hands away.

Elizabeth wasn't sure when he left, exactly. He was gone by the time she'd regained control over her body and mind and discovered that she was lying naked under the covers of her bed.

* * *

John was in a good mood the following morning, good enough to be completely oblivious to the bags under Elizabeth's eyes, which she hadn't been able to completely cover up with her makeup.

"You know, I told Ronon you said yes," he said, leaning against her desk, "and he seemed pretty happy about it. He didn't say that, but I could tell he was happy."

"Mm," said Elizabeth.

"You're not gonna regret this, Elizabeth," John continued. "He'll be a real help to my team." He paused, frowning at her. "Are you okay? You look tired."

"I got to bed late. Unfinished business I'd… forgotten about," Elizabeth explained, somewhat evasively. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Teyla found her in the mess hall at dinner.

"Ronon keeps glancing at you," said the younger woman softly as she sat down. "Did you speak with him?"

"Yes – John didn't tell you? He's joining your team." Elizabeth smiled thinly at her companion. "He's probably trying to figure out how John convinced me."

Teyla nodded, but from the way she pursed her lips and looked thoughtful, Elizabeth could tell she didn't believe that was the whole story. Fortunately, this was Teyla, and she wasn't going to inquire further.

"How are you?" Elizabeth added, to change the subject.

"I am well. Did you take your sedative last night?" Teyla said, peering at Elizabeth's face. "You look as though you got no sleep at all."

Elizabeth brushed back a strand of hair, flushing slightly. "I… forgot. By the time I remembered, it was too late. You know I can't take them unless I'm sure I can be in bed for eight hours."

"You are not usually so forgetful," Teyla remarked, but then, to Elizabeth's surprise, she flushed a little as well. "I am sorry, I suppose you have been under a lot of stress lately. Sometimes I forget how good you are at hiding it."

_Thank goodness for that_, Elizabeth thought with relief. Now Teyla would have an explanation for everything, and the affair with Ronon could stay secret. "Yes, well. All crises are over for now."

"Not for long," said Teyla wryly, "judging by past experience."

* * *

Elizabeth was in her bathroom and getting ready for bed when the chimes came at her door. This time she was prepared for it, so when she'd finished removing her makeup, she went to the door and called out, "Who is it?"

"Who do you think?" came Ronon's growl from outside.

"I'm not letting you in," said Elizabeth decisively. She walked away from the door.

"You're touchy today," Ronon replied. "Was I that bad?"

"You and your _sex_ lost me an entire night of sleep," Elizabeth snapped, coming back to the door and leaning against it. "I refuse to miss my pill again."

"Pill?"

"Insomnia. If I don't take the pill, I don't sleep. But when I do take the pill, I can't do very much afterwards." Elizabeth knocked the back of her hand against the door. "So I guess _you_ are out of luck."

"I thought pills take a while to start working," Ronon pointed out. "I bet we'd have time."

"Time isn't the only issue, Ronon. We've been over this," said Elizabeth, with some exasperation.

"You said you didn't like one-night stands," said Ronon.

Elizabeth hesitated. He was right, and… well, she _had_ liked the experience. _But I can't do this. If anyone found out…_

_What if they don't find out?_

"Did you tell anyone about this?" she asked through the door.

"No," said Ronon. "You didn't seem like you wanted anyone to know."

"I don't." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "And if this continues… we _have_ to keep it a secret. If it got out, the consequences would be disastrous, especially for my career."

"Okay. Can I come in?"

Elizabeth swallowed, but waved her hand over the door panel. Ronon was leaning against the wall, but as the door slid open, he stepped inside and waved it closed again.

"Well," he said, turning to her.

"Well?"

"Are you gonna take your pill? If you need it, you should take it." Ronon's eyes met hers, and she paused, staring up at him.

Finally she shook herself. "Right," she said, and returned to the bathroom.

He was waiting for her when she came out again, seated on the edge of her bed. When she approached him, he held out his arms and drew her onto his lap, so that she was straddling him.

"What's this?" Elizabeth murmured.

Ronon chuckled. "Last night, you were pretty feisty. I thought maybe you'd like to be on top this time."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "A woman on top?"

It worked out all right in spite of the immediate physical consequences. When they'd had enough, Elizabeth fell back against the pillows, already starting to feel the effects of the sedative. She stared at the ceiling and waited for Ronon to leave.

"You okay?" he said softly, into her ear. One of his hands was groping her naked breast, but she ignored it.

"Sedative," she whispered. "I'm going to fall asleep soon. You should go."

Ronon blew in her ear. "Why? Chances of someone seeing me are just as good now as in the morning."

"You want to stay?" Elizabeth rolled over, blinking drowsily at him.

"I don't like sleeping alone. It reminds me of being a Runner," said Ronon.

Elizabeth smiled a little and burrowed her head into his bare chest. "Fine. You can stay," she mumbled, and, because he was still groping her, she reached out to tickle his groin before she fell asleep completely.

* * *

"Did you take your sedative last night?" was the first thing Teyla asked when Elizabeth sat down at breakfast.

"Yes, I remembered. Thank you for your concern," said Elizabeth calmly. Ronon was sitting at a table on the other side of the mess hall. He grinned at her, and she looked back at Teyla with a small smile.

Teyla watched her for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Good. I think it will help your stress."

_Stress_, Elizabeth thought. _Maybe I have a new way of dealing with that now._ Her eyes drifted to Ronon again.


End file.
